¡Es Halloween en South Park!
by WxTxR
Summary: ¿Una fiesta en la casa de Token? ¿Wendy tratando de recobrar a Stan de forma salvaje? ¿Una apuesta? ¿un vestido de Caperucita Roja? En South Park pasan muchas cosas cuando es Halloween. Style, Creek, Bunny, Dip y Candy. Lemmon en el segundo cap :D
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz Halloween! XD En este fic si me inspiré. Lo empecé a escribir dos semanas antes de Halloween. Hay Style, Creek, Bunny, Dip y un poco de Candy y anti-Stendy :D **

-¡¿Una fiesta en tu casa? ¡Genial!-

-¿Estás seguro de que tus padres no estarán? Porque si me descubren en una fiesta, mis padres me castigarán-

-Oh, Butters no seas marica-

-¡Oye! ¡No le hables así a _mi_ Butters, culón!-

-¡GAH! ¡No peleen! ¡Es demasiada presión!-

-Cálmate, Tweekers. Nadie peleará aquí-

-Aw. _Tweekers_. Que tierno_-_

-Cállate McCormick-

-¡Chicos cálmense! Si, Butters. Mis padres salieron del estado-

-¡Las fiestas en tu casa son las mejores!-

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería discutiendo sobre la fiesta de Halloween que Token tendría en su casa. Todos pensaban que las mejores fiestas eran las de Token porque, rayos, ¡ese chico podría tener cargos de arresto por tener tanto dinero!

-¿Y a quienes estas invitando?- inquirió Stan dejando de pensar en su mejor amigo disfrazado con uno de esos trajes calientes de bruja.

-¡Toda la escuela está invitada, mi amigo!- explicó el afroamericano millonario -Por cierto, tienen que ir disfrazados-

-¿Disfrazados? Yo no me disfrazaré- dijo Damien.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque si no lo recuerdan, soy el mismísimo hijo del diablo- explicó el chico de ojos rojos colocando una mano en la cintura de Pip.

-…Bueno, todos los demás deben ir disfrazados o no los dejaré entrar. Además tienen todavía una semana antes de la fiesta para encontrar un disfraz-

-¿¡Que? ¡Pero si disfrazarse es de maricas!-

-Supongo que eso no era lo que pensabas cuando bailabas como Britney Spears en tu patio- remarcó Kyle, haciendo que todos menos Eric rieran.

-¡Cállate judío! ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡NADA!- dijo Cartman y salió corriendo de la cafetería con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Clyde a Token.

-No lo sé pero, tu sabes… es Cartman- todos concordaron con él.

Siguieron hablando de la fiesta hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien sentándose en las piernas de Stan.

-¡Hola, Stannie!- exclamó Wendy rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándole la mejilla (dejando un poco de saliva ahí).

-Uh…Wendy ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Stan limpiándose la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Escuché que Token haría una fiesta y pensé '¡una fiesta! ¡Stannie y yo deberíamos ir juntos!' y estuve pensando en que tu podrías disfrazarte de Batman y yo de Gatúbela, así iríamos en pareja y podri—

-Wendy… tu y yo ya no somos novios- interrumpió Stan quitando a Wendy de sus piernas con amabilidad.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Esta es mi clase de pedir que volvamos!- dijo la chica.

'_Pff. Que rara clase'_ pensó el chico.

Todos en la mesa esperaban una respuesta de parte del chico del pompón rojo. Kyle bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo lentamente. Él sabia lo que iba a pasar. _Todos _sabían lo que iba a pasar. O por lo menos, eso creían.

-Wendy… no-

Todos se sorprendieron. Kyle levantó su cabeza de golpe y observó la escena.

-¿Q-que?-

-No quiero regresar contigo Wendy. Y la verdad te agradecería si me dejaras comer con mis amigos en paz-

Todos quedaron en silencio… hasta que…

_¡SPLAT!_

'_¿¡Que carajo?' _

'_¿Cómo se atreve?'_

'_Oh mierda'_

'_¡Que puta!'_

'_O-oh hamburguesas'_

'_¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!'_

'_¿Wendy… acaba de pegarme?'_

La cafetería completa los miraba. Stan se llevó una mano a su mejilla roja y miraba a Wendy atónito. Wendy se levantó de su asiento y gritó

-¡Eres un puto, Marsh! ¡Espero que te mueras! ¡Y quiero que sepas que nadie, _NADIE_, jode con Wendy Testaburger!- y salió de la cafetería.

Todos en la cafetería estaban con los ojos pegados a Stan. Kenny suspiró con frustración y se levantó y dijo a todos -¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡No sean unos maricas entrometidos y vuelvan a sus conversaciones normales sin las palabras 'Stan', 'Wendy' y 'Golpe'! Gracias- y luego se sentó de nuevo.

Al parecer, todos amaban a Kenny porque todos le hicieron caso y siguieron en sus conversaciones. Kyle se volteó a Stan y preguntó preocupado -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, solo me arde un poco ¿sabes?... auch-

-Déjame ver- dijo Kyle quitando con delicadeza la mano de Stan. Cuando vio la mejilla del chico, se sorprendió un poco -Stan… estas sangrando-

-¿Sangrando?- preguntó Kenny.

-No te preocupes, Ky. No es nada grave. Shelly me da cachetadas todo el tiempo y también termino sangrando- explicó Stan -seguramente Wendy también te aruña mientras lo hace-

Kyle suspiró y se levantó jalando a Stan de la manga de su chaqueta café -Vamos-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el chico lastimado.

-A la enfermería, ¿a dónde más?- preguntó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… podrías llevarlo al baño y tener buen sexo con él mientras—

-¡Kenny! ¡A ti nadie te preguntó!- dijo Kyle y prosiguió a salir con Stan de la cafetería.

-…¿Ustedes creen que si irán a la enfermería?- preguntó Craig.

-Si… creo que si irán- dijo Clyde.

-Que lástima- todos voltearon a ver a Kenny -Digo, hubiera sido… no sé… ¿rico?-

-Kyle, en serio, no es tan gr—

-No se te ocurra terminar esa oración, Stanley. Esa puta debe tener veneno en las uñas o algo y no quiero que te infectes- advirtió Kyle mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Llegaron a la enfermería. Kyle estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió de repente revelando a la enfermera saliendo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Umm, mi amigo se lastimó una mejilla y veníamos a que usted—

-Ugh ¡todo lo tengo que curar yo! ¡Todo porque soy la enfermera!-

-…Si pero… ese es su traba—

-¿Saben que? Háganlo ustedes. Ahí adentro esta todo lo que necesitan. Iré a coger con el profesor de matemática- dijo la señora y se fue.

Stan y Kyle intercambiaron una mirada y encogieron los hombros antes de entrar al cuarto.

-Siempre sospeché algo entre ellos dos- dijo Stan sentándose en la camilla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kyle buscando algo para la herida de Stan en los gabinetes.

-¿No recuerdas el día del cariño? Después del recreo los dos salieron del closet del conserje _misteriosamente_ despeinados y el profesor tenía la camisa mal abotonada-

-Oh-

-Sí-

-Mmm esto debe de servir- dijo Kyle sacando una botella de alcohol y otra de crema. El pelirrojo agarró un algodón y puso un poco del liquido transparente en él.

-Oh no. No no no no. Me niego a que me pongas eso- dijo Stan poniendo una mano en su mejilla una vez más.

Kyle rodó los ojos y se sentó a la par de Stan acercándole el algodón -Vamos, solo arderá un poco. Luego te sentirás mejor-

-P-p-p-ero..-

-Stan-

Dicho chico se dio por vencido y suspiró -Bien-

Se quitó la mano de la mejilla. Kyle le acercó el algodón y al mínimo contacto, Stan se estremeció.

-Stan, relájate- dijo Kyle juntando más el pequeño objeto blanco a la herida. Stan hizo lo dicho y al sentir el algodón sobre su herida… no sintió nada. Obviamente, si hubo un poco de ardor pero no fue tan grave como pensó.

-Hey, no duele tanto-

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- dijo Kyle sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco -¿Quien se cree esa puta que es? No puedo creer que te haya pegado-

Stan rodó los ojos -Ya verás que Wendy les dirá a todos que me pegó porque abusé de ella sexualmente y quiso venganza-

Kyle quitó el algodón y lo lanzó al bote de basura (que gracias a sus habilidades de basketball cuando era niño, cayó justamente en el bote) y empezó a aplicarle la crema a Stan -Conociendo a Wendy, dirá que insultaste a las mujeres-

-Pff. Yo la conozco más que tú. Fui su novio como por seis años-

-No lo creo. Ustedes terminaban y regresaban cada semana. Probablemente solo estuvieron juntos la mitad de eso. Dirá lo de las mujeres- dijo Kyle terminando de aplicar la crema.

Stan alzó una ceja -¿A si? ¿Quieres apostar?-

-¿Apostar?-

-Sí. Yo apostaré a que Wendy les dirá a todos que quise abusar de ella, y tu a que les dirá lo de las mujeres- explicó con un tono y una mirada desafiante.

Kyle sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho -¿Qué pasa si yo gano?-

Stan pensó y dijo -Haré un video de mi vestido como Lady Gaga con Cartman vestido como Britney Spears bailando-

-Oh. Me encantará ver eso- rió el pelirrojo.

-Pero si yo gano, debes vestirte con un disfraz de mujer para la fiesta de Token. Y _yo_ escogeré el disfraz. ¿Aceptas?- dijo, estrechando la mano.

Kyle examinó su mano un momento antes de ver a los ojos azules de Stan y darle la mano -Acepto, Marsh-

Los dos cerraron el trato estrechando las manos. Ambos ignorando la explosión de electricidad que surgió del contacto.

-¿Y que tal este, Stan?-

-No, no me gusta-

Claro, como Dios odia a Kyle por toda la mierda que hizo en el pasado, hizo que Wendy le dijera a toda la escuela que Stan quiso abusar sexualmente de ella. El día siguiente del incidente fueron a buscar el disfraz y Stan había invitado a Kenny para que lo ayudara a escoger.

-Hey… esto se le vería bien a Butters- murmuró Kenny agarrando un vestido de Hello Kitty.

-Sigue buscando, Kenny-

-No puedo creer que perdí esa apuesta- dijo Kyle, enojado -Tonta puta. ¡Todos saben que no abusarías sexualmente de ella!-

-Quiero que sepas, Kyle- empezó Stan haciendo una voz chillona -Que nadie jode con Stanley Marsh-

-Buena imitación- rió Kenny.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo me preocupo por ti! ¡Me encargo de tu herida! ¿¡Y así es como me pagas?-

-Tu fuiste el que aceptó la apuesta, Kyle- medio cantó Stan, buscando más disfraces.

-Uh…¿Stan?- llamó Kenny.

-¿Si?-

-Creo que encontré el traje perfecto- dijo el rubio enseñándole el disfraz.

Stan sonrió maléficamente -Perfecto-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraron?- dijo Kyle asomándose a ver - Oh no. No no no no. Me niego a ponerme eso-

-¡WAJAJA! ¡KARMA!- rió Stan.

-P-p-pero…¡No saben mi talla! ¡JA!-

-No es necesario- intervino Kenny -Ya te probaste un par de disfraces, así que ya sabemos cual es tu talla-

-¡WAJAJAJAJA!-

-No… No..- Kyle se arrodilló y miró al cielo -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

Llegó el día de la fiesta y todos habían acordado en juntarse en casa de Stan antes de ir a la de Token. Todos habían llegado disfrazados.

Butters se disfrazó de conejo, Kenny de zombie, Pip de un ángel, Damien, como había dicho, no se disfrazó de nada. Clyde de ninja. Cartman decidió disfrazarse de lo mismo de todo los años, Hitler. Tweek se disfrazó de un gnomo, ya que creía que al fingir ser uno de ellos lo dejarían en paz, y Craig de vampiro.

-Esta será la mejor fiesta de todas- dijo Kenny mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa 2001.

-¡GAH! ¿Que pasa si hay nngh fanta-asmas en la fiesta y me quieren comer?-

-Tweek, dos cosas- comenzó Clyde -Primero, no creo que los fantasmas quieran comer a un chico paranoico adicto al café. Y segundo, Craig estará ahí para protegerte-

Tweek se sonrojó y Craig le sacó el dedo a Clyde mientras con su mano libre abrazaba a Tweek.

-Ugh. Dejen sus mariconadas para la fiesta cuando no esté con ustedes- Damien le lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al trasero de Cartman, haciendo que este gritara -¡AY! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!-

-No empieces con _tus_ mariconadas-

La puerta se abrió revelando a Stan vestido del fantasma de la ópera (**N/A: Sexy…**), que consistía en la máscara blanca que le cubría la parte superior del rostro, un smoking negro, una camisa blanca y un moño negro en el cuello porque la crisis no le dio para más.

-Hola chicos. ¿Están listos?- preguntó Stan.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Claro que si!- exclamó Kenny emocionado.

-¿Quieren ir a la fiesta ya?- tentó de nuevo.

-¡Si! ¡Ya vámonos!- exclamó Clyde.

-¿Están seguros?-

-¡Carajo Stan! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas con ese tono tan escalofriante y vámonos!-

-¡Entonces ayúdenme a sacar a Kyle de mi habitación porque no quiere salir!-

-…-

-Kyle, por favor sal de ahí-

-¡No!-

-K-kyle, oh hamburguesas, sal de ahí o te castigarán, señorito-

-¡No soy un señorito!-

-¡POR FAVOR KYLE! ¡HAREMOS LO QUE QUIERAS!- gritó Kenny desesperado y golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta. Ya habían estado diez minutos tratando de sacar a Kyle del cuarto pero nada parecía funcionar.

-…¿Lo que quiera?-

-¡SI! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS!-

-Entonces quiero que ¡DEJEN QUE ME DISFRAZE DE OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA CAPERUCITA ROJA!-

-…Eso no-

-¡ENTONCES NO SALDRE DE AQUÍ!-

Kenny gruñó y le dijo a Stan -Por favor… Saca a Kyle de ahí-

-He estado tratando por mas de una hora-

-¡SÓLO INTENTA!

Stan suspiró -Kyle… sal de ahí-

-¿Y si no que?-

-Si no sales… Kenny violará a tu hermano-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Si… ¿Verdad Kenny?-

-…Oh si… ese niño debe tener un buen—

-¡Cállate Kenny! ¡No violaras a mi hermano!- dijo Kyle saliendo del cuarto. Tenía puesto un vestido que apenas le cubría sus partes privadas. La parte de arriba del vestido era blanca y la parte da abajo era roja. El vestido parecía tener un cinturón negro grueso en la parte del medio pero era parte de él. El pelirrojo tenía también puestas unas medias blancas sobrepasaban un poco sus rodillas, unas zapatillas de charol negras y una pequeña capucha roja.

A Stan casi le sangra la nariz. Él no había visto a Kyle en su disfraz, ya que Kyle se puso el disfraz y ya no salió de la habitación. A Cartman le dio un ataque de risa.

-¡Jajajaja por fin el judío admite que es un marica!- dijo el chico haciendo que Damien le lanzara otra bola de fuego al trasero -¡HEY!-

-Vámonos ya-

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Token, ya estaba toda la escuela ahí, incluso algunas personas que jamás habían visto. Entraron a la casa y Token los saludó disfrazado de Slash, que era irónico, porque Token tocaba bajo y no guitarra.

-¡Amigos! ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween más asombrosa del año!-

-Umm… Token… Halloween solo pasa una vez al año…-

Token lo fulminó con la mirada -Cállate Kyle. Tu estas vestido de caperucita roja. ¡Disfruten!- y con eso se fue con unas chicas al rincón con unas chicas.

-¡GAH! ¡Aquí hay mucha gente! ¡Es demasiada presión!- exclamó Tweek jalándose el cabello.

-Tweek.. Tweekers cálmate- dijo Craig abrazando al rubio.

-Nngh, esta bien. Trataré-

-Así me gusta- sonrió Craig.

-¡Vamos a asustar personas, Butters!- dijo Kenny jalándolo por brazo.

-Pero… ¿a quien le asustaría un conejo?-

-Tú sólo ven- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-… Aaah, ya entiendo- dijo Butters sonriendo y siguiendo a Kenny.

-¿Por qué todos mis "amigos" son maricas?- preguntó Cartman a nadie en especial, recibiendo otra bola de fuego -¡YA PARA DE HACER ESO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-

-Sólo cállate gordo. Pip vamos a bailar- dijo el chico agarrando la mano del rubio.

-¿Tu bailas?- preguntó el inglés, sonriendo.

Damien esbozó una sonrisa tímida -Bueno, no quiero presumir pero soy un experto en Breakdance-

-Y… ¿Me darías una demostración?-

-Cuando quieras, Pip- dijo besándole la frente y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Ky?- preguntó Stan volteándose al pelirrojo, el cual se estaba tratando de bajar el vestido inútilmente.

-¿Por qué tuviste que elegir un vestido tan corto?-

-Porque tus piernas son muy eróticas- dijo sin pensarlo. Kyle lo volteo a ver sonrojado y con los ojos como platos. Stan, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, le pasó lo mismo -A-ah, y-yo no… ¡digo…! uh… lo que quise decir fue…-

-¡STAN!- gritó alguien detrás de él.

-Uh.. no otra vez Wendy- dijo el chico volteándose a verla.

Wendy, como había dicho, estaba disfrazada de Gatúbela (según ella. Porque parecía mas puta de lo que ya es en ese disfraz). -¿Ya ves de lo que te pierdes? ¡Tú podrías tener esto!- dijo señalándose el busto -¡Y esto!- esta vez se señalo su parte íntima.

-…Wendy ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti-

Wendy hizo un sonido de frustración -¡Te daría otra cachetada! Pero acabo de hacerme el manicure y no quiero arruinarlo- se acercó a Stan -¡Pero si puedo hacer esto!- dijo la chica pisándole el pie a Stan (con el tacón de su bota) ,haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor -Eso te pasa por no distinguir lo bueno cuando esta en frente de ti!- y con esto se fue de nuevo.

-Esa… puta…-

-Nunca la perdonaré por haberme hecho perder la apuesta- dijo Kyle cruzándose los brazos.

A Stan le tomó un tiempo recobrarse del dolor en su pie, pero eventualmente se le pasó. Las siguientes horas, los chicos se la pasaron bromeando, riendo, tomando (pero por alguna razón, controlaron el nivel de alcohol), y bailando. Incluso cuando Kenny terminó de "asustar gente" con Butters, él y Damien comenzaron a bailar Breakdance mientras todos las personas en la fiesta animaban. Kyle pareció haberse olvidado que tenía puesto un traje de Caperucita Roja porque se estaba divirtiendo, aunque la capa se había caído en algún lugar de la casa.

Ya eran las 12:00 de la noche y Stan y Kyle estaban hablando de lo increíble que era la fiesta en medio de la pista de baile.

-¡Definitivamente la mejor fiesta que he ido!- exclamó Stan

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es genial!-

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que te divertirías!-

-Si, lo dijiste- justo cuando Kyle terminó de decir eso, Token agarró el micrófono.

-Amigos, ya sé que esta es la hora de los sustos y todas esas mariconadas pero, cambiemos un poco de tema y pongámonos algo románticos- y prosiguió a poner Two Is Better Than One de Boys Like Girls con Taylor Swift.

Al comienzo de la canción, Stan y Kyle vieron a toda la gente ponerse en pareja. Los dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la bajaron sonrojados. Después de unos segundos, Stan la subió primero y decidió hacer una pequeña broma/pregunta. Puso sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo atrayéndolo hacia el y preguntó sonriente -¿Quiere bailar, señorita?-

Kyle se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba -No me llames señorita…-

Stan rió -Esta bien. ¿Quieres bailar, Kyle?- preguntó de nuevo comenzando a moverse. Kyle gruño y rodó los ojos, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Decidió seguirle el chiste a Marsh.

-Me encantaría, Señor Marsh- dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Stan.

-No me digas Señor Marsh-

Kyle rió -Karma-

Stan sonrió y empezó a cantar levemente -So maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one-

-Hey, cantas bien- dijo Kyle sonriendo.

Stan rodó los ojos y fingió estar ofendido-Pensé que eso ya lo sabias- bromeó sarcásticamente haciendo que Kyle riera -Y tu tienes una linda risa-

-El hecho de que esté vestido con un vestido no significa que soy una chica- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Stan volteó a ver a su alrededor -Wow. Craig se toma muy en serio lo de ser un vampiro- dijo, sorprendido.

Kyle volteó a ver a Craig y lo vio succionando el cuello de Tweek, haciendo que este gimiera -Si tienes razón. Al parecer es una de sus formas extrañas de calmar a Tweek-

-Son el uno para el otro- dijo Stan felizmente.

Kyle asintió y bajó la mirada -Sí…-

Stan notó algo en el tono de Kyle. Y cuando eso pasaba significaba que algo estaba mal -¿Qué pasa?-

Kyle suspiró. Stan era bueno con esos pequeños detalles -Nada, es sólo que…-

-¿Que…?-

-Es que solo míralos- dijo volteando a ver a Damien y Pip bailando de lado a lado con sonrisas en sus rostros -O a ellos- dijo esta vez volteando a ver a Kenny y a Butters besándose apasionadamente en un rincón -Es como si todos tuvieran a alguien menos yo-

-Eso no es cierto. Cartman no tiene a nadie- remarcó Stan.

-¿En serio?- dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente volteando a ver al Cartman con las manos en la cintura de Wendy mientras ella tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, pero no se separaban -Ellos aún no están juntos, pero pronto lo estarán. Wendy solo te quiere para darle celos al gordo- explicó, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Stan asintió. Él entendía porque pasaba esto. Kyle nunca tuvo una relación con alguien y solo había besado a dos chicas en su vida, una de ellas fue porque fue un reto. Y el hecho de que todos tuvieran pareja en la escuela menos él (ya que Stan estaba aún con Wendy) lo había deprimido un poco. Stan decidió intentar algo para animar a Kyle.

-Mmm. Pero… no estás solo-

-¿Que?-

-Digo… me tienes a mi ¿verdad? Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás- dijo Stan sonriendo y acercándose más a Kyle.

-Sí. En eso tienes razón- admitió el pelirrojo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Stan. El ojiazul se sonrojó a la remota acción de su mejor amigo, pero decidió no decir nada. En lugar de él, Kyle sí dijo algo -Heh, no es de extrañarse por que la gente piensa que somos pareja-

-¿A si? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Todavía preguntas?- rió Kyle -Imagina que una persona que este a nuestro alrededor nos volteara a ver bailando juntos, yo con mi cabeza en tu pecho y mis brazos en tu cuello mientras los tuyos están en mi cintura, supongo que esa persona debe penar 'Ellos deben ser gay' o algo así-

-Sí, supongo que sí- dijo Stan. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio escuchando la letra de la canción.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "Hey"_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

-Nosotros deberíamos ser pareja-

-¿Huh?-

-Bueno… ¿no crees?- preguntó Stan recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad de parte del pelirrojo -No me digas que jamás ha pasado por tu mente-

-Yo… si pero… ¿no sería, no sé, raro?- preguntó Kyle evitando el contacto visual con Stan para que este no viera su sonrojo.

-No lo creo- respondió Stan -¿Te parece raro estar bailando?-

-…No-

-¿Y si hiciera esto?- dijo apartando un mechón de cabello rojo de el rostro de Kyle.

-No- contestó, riendo.

-Y… por casualidad, ¿No te molestaría si hiciera esto?- dijo juntando sus labios con los de Kyle en un suave beso.

Kyle sonrió en el beso y se separó un poco de Stan -No. Pero seria un poco más fácil besarte si no tuvieras la máscara- dijo quitándole la máscara blanca a Stan, tirándola por algún lado y besando de nuevo a su… a su… a su lo que sea que fuera Stan para él.

_Two is better than one_

-¡Esa fue la mejor fiesta del jodido mundo!-

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig y Tweek decidieron ir a su casa cuando ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Clyde se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Token porque estaba muy cansado, Cartman (o Hitler, que es casi lo mismo) se había ido con Wendy a un cuarto y nunca salió de ahí, y Damien y Pip tuvieron que irse un poco más temprano porque Damien había olvidado que era la fiesta cumpleaños de su padre y tenía que ir al infierno a decirle feliz cumpleaños. Además, ésta vez su padre sí consiguió su Ferrari de pastel. Kyle se había quedado dormido así que Stan lo llevaba en su espalda mientras Kenny comentaba de que asombrosa fiesta fue para él, que por cierto, ya tenía hartos a todos.

-¡En serio! ¡Nunca habrá nada mejor!-

-Eso dijiste el año pasado. Y el antepasado. Y el pasado a ese. Y el pa—

-Ya entendí, Tucker- reclamó, recibiendo el dedo de parte de Craig.

-Pero es verdad- dijo Stan -Siempre dices eso-

Kenny rodó los ojos -Si, esta bien, lo admito-

-Ya llegamos a m-mi casa- dijo Tweek parando frente a la casa.

-Sí. Supongo que ya quieres dormir- dijo Butters.

-¡GAH! ¡Yo nunca duermo! ¡No puedo!-

-…¿Está bien?-

-Dejen a Tweekers ya, maricas. Nos vemos otro día- dijo Craig avanzando a la puerta de la casa. Todos se despidieron con la mano y Craig se despidió con el dedo del medio.

-Craig nunca cambiará-

-No. Nunca-

-Ni en un millón de años-

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Stan seguía repitiendo los sucesos de la noche en su mente como si fuera su película favorita. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa iba creciendo en sus labios. Y hablando de labios, Kenny nunca puede mantener los suyos cerrados.

-Vi lo que tu y Kyle estaban haciendo-

Eso sacó a Stan de sus pensamientos -¿Qué? ¿Lo viste?- eso era malo. Si Kenny lo sabía, todo el mundo lo hacía.

-Si. Lo vi-

-Uh… ¡uh…!-

-¿Qué pasó con Stan y Kyle?- preguntó Butters inocentemente.

-¡Los súper mejores maricas admitieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y ahora vivirán felices para siempre!- exclamó Kenny como si el logro hubiera sido de él. El rubio se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Stan en el oído -Ese vestido ayudo ¿no es cierto?-

-Cállate-

-Oye Stan, ¿qué les pasó a tu máscara y a la capa de Kyle?-

-Oh, cierto. Los perdimos en la casa de Token-

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Token…**

La mucama estaba limpiando la sala cuando la mayoría de personas se habían ido. Aunque ella misma se preguntaba… ¿Qué clase de mucama se levanta a las 2 de la mañana a limpiar? (**N/A: ¡Yo te obligué, perra! XD**)

Estaba limpiando la sala cuando encontró una máscara del fantasma de la ópera y una capa de Caperucita Roja tirada en un rincón. Recogió ambos, se los puso ella misma y siguió limpiando, disfrazada de _La caperucita de la ópera._

**De vuelta con Kenny, Butters, Stan y Kyle…**

-O-oh, eso debe ser malo- dijo Butters.

-Nah. La verdad no me gustaba esa máscara. Y estoy seguro de que Kyle no se pondría ese disfraz jamás. Lastimosamente- lamentó Stan.

-Aw. No te preocupes Stannie. Estoy seguro de que Kylie se lo pondrá todas las veces que se lo pidas- aseguró Kenny.

-Ngh, ¿Stan?- se escuchó la voz de Kyle-.

-¿Si?-

-Tengo sueño- dijo acomodándose en la espalda de Stan -¿Ya llegamos?-

-No, pero ya falta poco. South Park es un lugar pequeño-

-…¿Y ahora?-

-Kyle, ten paciencia-

-Sí. Se paciente, bello durmiente-

-¡No le digas bello durmiente!- exclamaron Stan y Butters al mismo tiempo.

-Ngh-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Stan, este les preguntó a los rubios si querían quedarse a dormir pero ellos respondieron que tenían que hacer _cosas pendientes_ que no terminaron en la fiesta, antes de irse corriendo a la casa de Kenny. Así que Stan sólo dijo 'Ew' antes de entrar a su casa.

Subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad ya que todavía tenia a Kyle en su espalda. Cuando entró a su cuarto, puso a Kyle en su cama cuidadosamente para no despertar al pelirrojo. Luego empezó a quitarse el saco, el pantalón y la camisa. Iba desabotonándose la mitad de la camisa cuando…

-¡WAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAH!- Stan gritaba como niña, siempre haciendo a Kyle reír.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- reía el pelirrojo, que aparentemente no estaba dormido, con las manos en su estómago.

Stan respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y dijo -¡En serio, Kyle! ¡Debes dejar de hacer eso!- reclamó, ya que todos los días Kyle lo asustaba. **Todos**.

-Lo siento- dijo aún riendo y secándose una lágrima -Es que me encanta hacer eso- tomó un rato a que Kyle se calmara. Al ver que Stan estaba solo en bóxers y una camisa medio abotonada, dijo -Oh, pero que chico más sexy tenemos aquí- dijo levantándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Je je. ¿Te gusta lo que miras?- preguntó lo más seductivamente que pudo, terminando de desabotonar su camisa.

-Oh sí-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí. Pero no tendremos sexo hoy-

A Stan se le vino todo abajo -¿Q-que?-

-Tal vez mañana u otro día. Hoy estoy muy cansado- explicó Kyle, metiéndose debajo las sábanas. Stan todavía estaba en estado de shock y no hacía ningún movimiento. -¿No vas a venir?-

-Ah… Sí, ya voy-

Stan se metió debajo de las sábanas junto a Kyle dejando que este se acomodara en su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Stan-

-…Noches, Kyle-

-Aw vamos. No te pongas así- dijo Kyle, dándole un pequeño empujón a Stan -Te prometo que mañana te daré la noche de tu vida-

-…¿Lo prometes?-

Kyle rodó los ojos -Sí, lo prometo. Ahora duerme-

Stan sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Unos minutos de silencio fueron suficientes para dejar medio dormido a Stan, pero Kyle tenía que arruinar el perfecto momento diciendo

-Aún tienes que explicarme porque dijiste que mis piernas son eróticas-

**Me encanta vestir a Kyle de mujer XD No sé porque, pero me parece que Kenny y Damien serían buenos bailarines de Breakdance O.o Pero bueno…**

**No olviden dejar reviews! *****insertar voz de Craig aquí***** si dejan reviews sería taaaaaan feliz :)**


	2. El lemmon tan esperado

**Me convencieron… pero este será el regalo del día de San Valentín (aunque sea tarde), me han dejado un carajo de tareas DX además no los quería decepcionar :D esto no es gran parte en la historia, así que si no lo quieren leer, no lo lean. No afectará nada del fic. Es mi primer lemmon, no creo que sea tan bueno -_-**

**¡Disfruten pervertidos!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyle abrió sus ojos esmeralda al sentir la luz golpear su rostro. Suspiró y estiró su cuerpo pero sintió que algo lo impedía moverse. Sonrió al ver que Stan todavía lo aferraba hacia él por la cintura, sin señal de dejarlo ir. El pelirrojo rió silenciosamente al ver la cara de Stan; el chico aún estaba dormido con los labios medio partidos y con un poco de baba saliendo por el rincón de su boca. Kyle, al ver que sería imposible zafarse del agarre de del pelinegro, decidió observarlo hasta que despertara.

No tardó mucho tiempo para este lo hiciera. Y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a Kyle con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. -Buenos días- dijo el pelirrojo.

Stan sonrió y bostezó. -Buenos días a ti- dijo agarrando a Kyle más fuerte.

-Staaaaan, suéltame- protestó, riendo.

-¡Nunca!-

-¡Por favor!-

-Sobre mi cadáver-

Ahí fue cuando Kyle se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el disfraz de caperucita.

-Stan, por favor. Tengo que quitarme este vestido- dijo, tratando de apartar los brazos del pelinegro de su cintura.

-Pero te ves sexy así- le dijo Stan, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Ugh… cállate- se rindió el judío.

Stan sonrió y cerró los ojos otra vez, no con la intención de dormir sino de disfrutar el momento. Y por alguna extraña razón, a Kyle le gusta arruinar los perfectos momentos hablando de sus piernas.

-Responde, Stanley. ¿Por qué mis piernas son eróticas?-

Stan abrió los ojos por un segundo y los cerro de nuevo -Porque sí-

-Responde bien- insistió Kyle.

-No lo se, Ky. Tu solo… las tienes-

-Una respuesta _real_, Stan-

-…Porque así lo quiso Dios-

-Agh, Olvídalo. Solo olvídalo.- dijo, dándole la espalda a Stan con un poco de dificultad porque aún estaba en sus brazos.

Stan rió y lo desenvolvió -Esta bien. Cámbiate- Kyle salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

-Gracias a Jesucristo, la virgen y el sacramento del altar… Oh, espera. Yo soy judío. Olvida todo lo que dije- dijo y se empezó a desvestir.

Stan recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonrió y decidió molestar a Kyle solo un_ poquito _más.

-Oye Kyyyyle…-

-¿Mm?-

-Recuerdas que dijiste que me darías hoy la noche de mi vida, ¿verdaaaaad?-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, de nuevo -Uh…-

-Y me estaba preguntando…- continuó Stan -si podríamos convertir esa noche… en mañana-

Kyle terminó de quitarse la segunda media y se la arrojó a Stan -No seas ridículo-

-¡Aw! ¡Vamos Kyle!- protestó el azabache, quitándose la media de la cara -Sé que seguirás evadiendo el tema cada vez que lo mencione. Que, por cierto, serán muchas veces-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Kenny?-

-No. Yo soy mucho más guapo-

Kyle rodó los ojos, pero no lo pudo negar. -Iré a tomar una ducha-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Stan, levantándose de la cama.

-¡NO!- gritó, saliendo del cuarto y entrando al baño rápidamente. Stan río y de todas maneras lo siguió.

Trató de abrir la puerta pero Kyle la había cerrado con llave. Gruñendo, Stan pensó en una forma de entrar. Pensó… pensó… pensó… hasta que recordó una cuando una vez su hermana lo encontró masturbándose en el baño. Stan la había cerrado la puerta con llave pero Shelley la abrió con la llave de la casa. Extrañamente el baño se abría con la llave de la propia casa.

Así que no perdió el tiempo y fue a agarrar sus llaves. Una vez en frente de la puerta del baño, decidió tomar un momento para hacer su risa malévola…

-¡Mmmwajajajaja!-

Cuando terminó, abrió el baño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por suerte, Kyle no se dio cuenta. Stan se quitó sus boxers y calcetines rápidamente y se metió a la ducha de un salto, asustando al judío en el proceso.

-¡AAAAAAH!-

-¡Hola, Ky!- saludó el pelinegro, feliz.

-¿¡Q-que carajo haces aquí?- preguntó Kyle, furioso y con la cara color tomate, intentando ocultar con sus manos su parte privada.

-Pensé que querías compañía- dijo Stan con inocencia.

-¡P-p-p-pero estas completamente desnudo!-

-¿Y? Tu también lo estas-

Kyle rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Le quería dar la espalda a Stan, pero si este pensaba que sus piernas eran eróticas, no quería saber lo que pensaría de su trasero.

Stan notó que su pelirrojo estaba incomodo en esa situación y casi, _casi_, se sale de la ducha para dejarlo en paz. Hasta que dos mini-Stans aparecieron, uno en cada uno de sus hombros, uno vestido de ángel y el otro de diablo, dejando confundido al Stan original.

-Oh vamos, no seas marica y viólatelo de una vez- dijo el diablo-

Stan.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Si, hazlo ahora! No serás capaz de aguantar hasta la noche- apoyó el ángel-Stan.

-¿No se supone que tú deberías estar en contra de él?- preguntó Stan original, señalando al diablo-Stan, y recibiendo una mirada de confusión de Kyle.

-Nah, no siempre es así-

-Pero yo he visto siempre en las películas que ustedes dos se pelean y están en contra-

-¿Con quien hablas Stan?-

-Ahora no, Kyle. Esto es importante-

Ángel-Stan y diablo-Stan intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron los hombros -No es tu caso- dijeron ambos.

-Pero—

-¡SOLO VIOLATELO Y YA!- y se esfumaron.

Stan volteo a ver a Kyle solo para ver lo confundido que estaba el chico. El pelinegro rió falsamente y se acercó a Kyle lentamente, hasta que lo acorraló en una pared de azulejos.

-Olvidemos lo que pasó y sigamos con lo nuestro- dicho esto, plantó un beso mitad tierno, mitad apasionado en los labios del pelirrojo.

Kyle puso sus manos en el pecho de Stan, intentando separarlo pero falló miserablemente. Así que se rindió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo más a él.

El beso hacía que sus miembros se volvieran cada vez más excitados, ya habían agregado las leguas y empezaron con los besos franceses. Stan puso sus manos en el trasero de Kyle mientras el pelirrojo aferraba una pierna a la cintura de Stan y gemía cada vez que sus "amiguitos" tenían contacto. Stan separó su boca de la de Kyle y se trasladó a su cuello, marcándolo y consiguiendo más gemidos emitidos por Kyle.

-Ngh…Sta-ann… cama…-

Stan paró con su tarea de Edward Cullen **(N/A: Odio Twilight pero no se me ocurrió nada más)** y miró a Kyle -¿Lo… lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, bueno… yo inicié esto…- dijo el judío señalando la erección de Stanley -ahora tengo que terminarlo, ¿verdad?- dijo seductivamente.

Stan no perdió tiempo. Cerró la llave del agua, tomó a Kyle en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto. Ya ahí, Stan puso a Kyle sobre su cama y se puso él mismo encima del pelirrojo, comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente de nuevo.

Kyle estaba asustado, nervioso, y feliz al mismo tiempo. Estaba asustado porque era la primera vez que ambos hacían este tipo de cosas; nervioso porque por lo mismo, no sabía que hacer; pero feliz de que estuviera compartiendo la experiencia con Stan. Además, el pelinegro tenía razón, cada vez que este dijera el tema, Kyle lo evitaría. Así que decidió enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Stan se trasladó al cuello del pelirrojo de nuevo, pero en vez de succionar, solo dio pequeños besos hasta bajar a su pecho, y de su pecho a su abdomen. Estaba casi en contacto con el pene de Kyle hasta que…

-E-espera-

Stan levantó su mirada hacia Kyle, preocupado, y se sentó -¿Qué pasa?-

Kyle lo imitó -Es sólo que… ¿Puedo intentarlo yo primero?- preguntó tímidamente.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Stan?-

-…-

Kyle, al ver que Stan aún seguía shockeado, bajo hacia el nivel del miembro de Stan, lo tomó en su mano y lo comenzó a masturbar.

Stan volvió a la vida gracias al repentino acto del pelirrojo. Cuando Kyle le pregunto si él podía chupársela primero, no encontraba palabras para expresarse. Simplemente se quedó en shock.

Stan soltó un gemido al sentir que Kyle movía su mano más rápido y a un ritmo estable.

-Mmh.. Ky..-

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó Kyle con inocencia.

Stan sonrió -Ky… lo haces perfecto-

El ojiazul se sorprendió y soltó otro gemido al sentir la lengua de Kyle recorriendo su (largo) miembro. Kyle lamió la cabeza de este en círculos antes de meterlo todo en su boca lo más profundo que pudo. Empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, dando pequeños detalles con la lengua, que hacían que Stan sintiera un placer exquisito.

-Ngh, Kyle… ya voy…ahh-

Kyle paró inmediatamente y Stan gruñó.

-¿¡Por qué paraste?-

-Porque, Stan, esto es para los dos ¿verdad?- le recordó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa seductora.

Stan tuvo que procesar esas palabras tres veces antes de entender a que se refería Kyle.

-Aaah….¡Aaaaaaaaah!- dijo comprendiendo.

Kyle agarró el cuello de Stan atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo. Stan devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Pronto regresaron a la posición en la que empezaron. Ambos se infiltraban poco a poco en el mundo de la lujuria. Kyle envolvió la cintura de Stan con sus piernas, soltando pequeños gemidos cada vez que la erección del pelinegro rozaba su entrada. El pelirrojo ya no aguantó más después de unos minutos.

Cortó el beso y miró al azabache -Stan… adentro… por favor, te quiero adentro de mí ahora- demandó de una manera casi intimidante.

Stan lo miró preocupado -¿Estas seguro?- Kyle asintió rápidamente -está bien- dijo Stan y alcanzó una pequeña botella en su mesa de noche colocó una cantidad en sus dedos.

-¿Tienes lubricante?- preguntó Kyle, asombrado.

-Sí. Mis padres creen que es bueno si tengo lubricante y condones en mi cuarto para espantar al unicornio que entró a mi cuarto hace unas noches-

-….¿Huh?-

-Esa es otra historia. Ahora separa tus piernas eróticas-

Kyle gruño pero lo hizo de todos modos, un poco más nervioso al sentir dos de los dedos de Stan adentrarse un poco en su entrada. Los dedos se profundizaron más y Kyle gimió por un poco de dolor pero placer a la vez.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Stan.

-Sí… c-continua-

Stan obedeció e hizo un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos. Insertó el tercer dedo con cuidado y los profundizo más haciendo el mismo movimiento anterior. Cuando Stan sintió que Kyle estaba listo, sacó sus dedo con cuidado, puso un poco más de liquido en su mano y lubricó su miembro.

Se posicionó y le mandó otra mirada a Kyle, y este respondió solo asintiendo. Stan asintió de vuelta y comenzó a penetrar lentamente en Kyle. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía. Dolía pero se hacía el valiente. Stan se dio cuenta de la reacción de Kyle. Bajó su rostro al nivel del oído de Kyle.

-…Relájate. Confía en mí-

Kyle, sin poder sacar alguna palabra de su boca, asintió. Stan besó su mejilla y continuó adentrándose en Kyle. Cuando ya estaba completamente adentro, espero a que Kyle se acomodara alrededor de él.

-Y-ya puedes moverte- dijo Kyle con voz nerviosa.

Stan asintió de nuevo. Sacó su miembro un poco y lo volvió a meter, emitiendo un sonido de placer de parte de Kyle y suyo. Repitió la acción varias veces, lento al principio, pero entre mas veces lo hacía, más rápido iba.

Kyle ya no sentía dolor. De hecho, se sentía bien. Pero siendo sincero, por lo que había escuchado, lo esperaba mejor. Mantuvo ese pensamiento en su cabeza hasta que Stan golpeó algo adentro de él haciendo que sintiera el placer supremo. De inmediato, retrajo todo lo que había pensado.

-¡Ah! ¡Stan, hazlo otra vez! ¡Por favor!-

Stan, felizmente, obedeció y siguió golpeando ese punto de Kyle cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Kyle seguía gritando y Stan gimiendo. Ambos estaban en un estado del que no querían salir. Estar conectados brindando placer el uno al otro era lo mejor que jamás habían sentido.

El pelinegro no aguantaría mucho más, ya estaba llegando a su clímax, al igual que él judío.

-K-kyle, ya m-me vengo- advirtió Stan, gimiendo.

-Adentro, ngh. Hazlo adentro-

Y eso hizo. Stan se dejó correr adentro de Kyle mientras el pelirrojo lo hacía salpicándolo en ambos estómagos. Stan cayó encima de Kyle, ambos jadeando. El ojiazul acercó su boca lentamente al oído de Kyle una vez más.

-Ky… Te amo-

Kyle se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Stan -Yo también te amo, Stan-

Stan sonrió y besó dulcemente los labios rosados de Kyle. Su Kyle. Salió cuidadosamente de él y se acostó a su lado. Kyle, instintivamente, se aferró al pecho del chico a su lado mientras que este lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Quiero un hijo tuyo-

Stan rió -¿Qué?-

Kyle sonrió -Es solo que si yo fuera una chica, probablemente tus espermatozoides ya estarían pelándose por entrar a mi óvulo- admitió.

-Bueno, tal vez con un poco de suerte quedaras embarazado y lo criaremos juntos- dijo Stan, acariciando el cabello de su amado.

-Es South Park… todo puede pasar-

Siguieron en silencio unos momentos más. Se estaban quedando dormidos. Hasta que de repente, Stan se dio cuenta de algo.

-Kyle…-

-¿Mm?-

-Mis padres están en la sala… y tus gritos no creo que hayan ayudado-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Ta da! Mi intento de Lemmon -_- de todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Oigan, tengo una inquietud. En el capitulo anterior alguien llamada (creo que si era mujer) Sari me dijo que me podría hacer un dibujo de Stan y Kyle en sus disfraces y me dejó su correo. El problema es que el correo no apareció en el review y si estoy interesada así que…**

**¡SARI! ¡SI LEES ESTO DEBES SABER QUE SI QUIERO UN DIBUJO DE STAN Y KYLE EN SUS DISFRACES! ¡GRACIAS!**

**Y a todas las (y si hay algún hombre por ahí) que dejaron reviews, también gracias. Significa mucho para mi :) espero que también dejen en este cap ;D**


End file.
